


Caught Up in the Moment

by conspiracies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 5x06, a little short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiracies/pseuds/conspiracies
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy talk. Post 5x06.





	Caught Up in the Moment

Once Madi fell asleep, Clarke made her way out of the tent, to find Bellamy sitting by a fire.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” She said, sitting down next to him. 

He shook his head, but didn’t speak. 

Clarke could see it in his eyes he was distracted, deep in thought. She forced herself to ask, “Worried about Echo?” 

She ignored – or at least tried her best to – the tightening of her chest when she said that name. Because when she said her name, unwelcome thoughts entered her mind. Like Bellamy kissing her, something Clarke definitely didn’t want to see, and yet, she had already been witness to it twice. Lucky her.

He still didn’t say anything, but this time he didn’t even move his head. He was so deep in thought he didn’t even hear her, she realized. 

“Bellamy?” She questioned, bringing a hand to his shoulder. 

He finally moved, brought his head up and his eyes met hers. 

“Are you okay?” Her forehead creased with worry. 

He stared at her for a second, a sad look in his eyes as he asked, “Were you really going to leave?”

Now was her turn to be quiet. A sigh escaped her lips. “Of course I was, Bellamy. I have to do what’s best for Madi–”

“I know, I know,” He interrupted. “I know you do, I just...”

He looked towards the dirt, and his hands raked into his hair. Clarke stared at him, waiting to hear the sentence finished. But nothing came.

She touched his elbow lightly. “Bellamy... what?”

She continued to wait, patient but curious. 

“Clarke,” He spoke softly, his sad eyes focused on her. “I just barely got you back.”

Her heart fell deep in her chest, and she suddenly realized that she hadn’t moved her hand from his elbow. She slipped it down his arm, until it fell over his own hand. She tightened her grip just a little, and murmured ‘I know’.

They kept their eyes locked on each other’s, understanding flowing between them. 

Clarke spoke again. “It doesn’t matter anymore anyway. We aren’t leaving, at least - as long as Madi is still safe.”

Bellamy nodded, “I get it, why you were going to leave, I’d do the same for Echo. I was - I was going to, because of her banishment, before we had worked the defecting plan out with Octavia.”

The mention of Echo, the reminder of what Bellamy had with her, it made Clarke finally pull her hand away from his. She had forgotten, for just a moment. She felt that chest tightening pain again, the one that was starting to become too familiar. 

She held in a sigh and hoped her expression wasn’t too obvious.

“What is it?”

So, not being obvious is out of the window.

She made herself look him in the eyes again. “Nothing, I just think the, uh, tiredness is finally starting to kick in.”

“You can be honest with me, Clarke. You don’t need excuses. What’s bothering you?” He was sincere, ready to fix whatever was wrong. 

But she knew she couldn’t talk to him about this, she barely understood it herself. Why did it hurt her, to say Echo’s name? How come she could barely look him in the eyes after he kissed her?

It was too much, she decided, to dump on him. So with the best fake smile she could muster, she answered him. “Bellamy, nothing’s bothering me. I’m good, seriously. Just exhausted to hell.”

She couldn’t tell if he believed her, but she couldn’t bring herself to worry too much about it. She was too upset, and she needed to go sleep. She needed to turn off her brain, to stop thinking so goddamned much. 

She stood up from beside him. “Good night.”

She didn’t look back at him as she walked to the tent, but she did hear a faint reply of him saying ‘good night’. 

Right before she fell asleep, all she could do was pray that she wouldn’t dream about him.


End file.
